The King of Games
by Chesire
Summary: In the good old time of pharohs. Yugi x Yami. OH and YUGIOH is Yami's tittle in the past. He goes by it for most of the story till a part six, when Bakura starts showing up(secretly).
1. the meeting

I don't own Yu Gi Oh and I'm not making any money. Please don't sue because I have to buy Christmas gifts.  
  
Yugioh: Yeah, right  
  
Me: It's True!!! Oh why me!! I am SO sad!(  
  
Yugi: It's okay  
  
Yugioh: What about me?  
  
Yugi: You hurt her feelings!  
  
Yugioh: _;; You've got to be kidding!  
  
  
  
The King of Games  
  
Yugioh was the king of games, second only to the pharaoh himself. His two loyal servants were fidgeting awaiting him to yell at them or demand something as he usually did. But he didn't. His Spiky hair stood on edge even more then usual, if that were possible.  
  
"Joey, Tristan! I want you to find someone who isn't corrupted. Someone who will be completely loyal to someone when they fall in love," Yugioh twirled in his chair to met them. His loyal servants bowed and left.  
  
"Tea, look! Egypt sure is a very pretty, isn't it?" Yugi shouted at his best friend.  
  
"Sure if you like dusty, hot, sandy, overpopulated cities, " she dryly replied.  
  
"Oh, Tea, you just have to overlook that fact and see the true beauty! Like that tree!" Yugi told her smiling.  
  
"Right, ;;," Tea murmured. Behind them stood Joey and Tristan.  
  
"What do you think of the boy?" Joey asked.  
  
"I think he's just what Yugioh asked for. How will we get him away from that warrior woman?" asked Tristan.  
  
"What da ya think?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh. We better head back and show Yugioh. Then when he decides what he thinks we'll get on with it, eh?"  
  
"Eh."  
  
"You found another one."  
  
"Yes, master," both Joey and Tristen responded.  
  
"Joey, come here," Yugioh's voice was so cold it was deadly. Joey came and Yugioh plunged his fingers into his head. Joey bit back a scream, but he couldn't hold it. He screamed.  
  
This annoyed Yugioh to no end. Yugioh saw visions of a boy and he felt his cold heart melt. He saw him laughing and heard that his name was Yugi, which wasn't a surprise since many people took name similar to his because he was so important. Yugioh was shocked when only two words entered his head. My soul.  
  
Yugi was buying a gift for Tea. He had chosen a lovely gown, which would honor any queen, at least, that's what Yugi thought. He decided the owner of the store was a wise old man for being so suspicious of him, although he didn't like being followed. Tea would have taken care of him for him, but he had sent Tea away, not wanting her to know what he was getting her. Why wasn't the owner following him and not the tall man who was could be more dangerous then Yugi. The tall man came up to Yugi.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you planning on buying that scarf?" The man asked  
  
"Why yes I am. It's for my best friend, but if it wasn't I would have given it to you," Yugi told the man. The man laughed a little then stopped when he realized Yugi wasn't joking.  
  
"I'm Seto Kiaba. Who are you, my young friend?"  
  
"I'm Yu-"  
  
"Yugi, come here!" Tea's sharp voice commanded. When he didn't immediately come she came over threw the man some coins for the scarf and dragged him away.  
  
"Tea, what-"  
  
"Yugi do you know who you were talking to?" Tea asked.  
  
"Seto Kiaba. He told me his name," Yugi informed her.  
  
"Yes, but do you know who you were talking to?"  
  
"No. Who?"  
  
"Seto Kiaba is the best assassin for the pharaoh. He kill almost everyone he meets," Tea's voice shook with fear.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Joey saw Kiaba approach Yugi and felt the cold fear in the pit of his stomach. If Kiaba took Yugi as one of his pleasure slave, Joey would be tortured for the most of eighty centuries and he would live through it because he was immortal. Unfortunately. He felt cold relief come into him as the warrior women (Tea, wasn't that her name?) saved Yugi from becoming a pleasure slave and how she told him another excuse. Then the relief was washed away by fear as he heard, Kiaba say on sentence. I must have him.  
  
Yugioh saw this from Joey's eyes, seeing what he saw. A cold anger filled him.  
  
"You! Get Seto Kiaba here immediately! No, wait. Bring him here in three hours."  
  
"So, Tea, what are we going to do, now?"  
  
"Yugi, I think we should leave Egypt and return home. I've got a bad feeling about this. What is Seto Kiaba doing here when he lives exactly one hundred thousand miles from here. I think something is going on between him and the game king," Tea's face was filled with worry.  
  
"Why? They've only been friendly rivals. The game king is second only to the pharaoh, so Kiaba's only one below the game king. Of course, if Yugioh died then Kiaba would come into power since they are both in line for Pharaoh, much less game king," Yugi told her.  
  
"Yes, that's it. 'Friendly Rivals'," Tea told him.  
  
"I'm glad to know that I'm still gossiped about by the nobles. Please, come here," Yugi turned around to see who was speaking and saw it was a boy who looked like him.  
  
"My lord, the game king? What would you want with us?" Tea asked bowing her head. Yugi copied her, not used to being in the presence of nobility. Yugioh grinned, but his smile vanished as her looked back at Tea.  
  
"If I want you two, you will come. Besides, I just want to make a deal with you two."  
  
"Of course, my lord. We just didn't want you to waste your time on us." Something really weird is going on. First lord Kiaba, and now him? I bet they have a bet going or something. That would be just like them! When I was little, they had a bet that the they could set more fires to villages the other. They killed everyone in my and Yugi's village. I can still remember.  
  
I was walking in the village of a newly burn village. Little children, adults, grandparents, all were just dead bodies now. At least that's what I thought until I heard it. Sniffling. I turned to see him lying by his grandfather and mother saying over and over again "Please get up. I promise I will work better, not get beaten up. Please, just get up."  
  
After a few weeks of being with him he forgot everything before when I found him. His mind just couldn't handle it. I couldn't blame him. He turned out to be very good at playing games (not surprising since his towns patron lord was the Game King) and Healing. So we went around helping people. Most of the times it was caused by various lords, but…sometimes we would come across an another place that they ruined just like our homes.  
  
"Welcome to my home," Yugioh announced, snapping Tea out of her thoughts.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us," Yugi told him back, bowing.  
  
"Well, thank you for coming, Yugi," He told him leaning forward suggestively.  
  
"Of course. We couldn't very well turn down an invitation coming from nobility. You told us that yourself, remember?" Yugi told him frowning totally missing that he was flirting with him.  
  
"So, my lord, what did you invite us over for, my lord?" Tea interrupted.  
  
"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you would play a couple games, eat a bit. You must be tired. Here, Joey will show you to your room," he told them as his servant mysteriously appeared over his shoulder.  
  
"Err, okay," Tea responded.  
  
1 Me: well, that wasn't that bad  
  
2 Yugioh: Yeah, someone had to like it  
  
3 Me and Yugi:….  
  
4 Yugi: I liked it  
  
5 Yugioh: That's because your too sweet 


	2. The game

ME: I don't own Yu Gi Oh or its characters please don't sue, now on with the fic. THANK YOU to all that reviewed.   
  
Yugoh: Why did u continue?  
  
Yugi: ;_; R u saying u didn't like it?  
  
Yugioh: do I have to answer that?  
  
"Yugi, I don't know about this. I don't trust him farther then I could throw him. Wait that was bad wasn't it? I mean, I could throw him pretty far, well, you know!" Tea muttered to Yugi. Joey had been leading them for a while up the stairs for about a half a hour.  
  
"Tea, I think he's nice. Why don't you like him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"NO RREEAASSSSONNN!" Tea only gets load and stuttered when she was nervous. What could she be so nervous about! I wonder if we get to seethe game king again. He's kinda cute. Yugi, don't think like that about nobility, even really cute nobility. OHHHH!!! Just stop thinking!  
  
"Yugi, have you heard nothing that I said?" asked Tea asked.  
  
"OF COURSE I HAVE! You were talking about the plates," Yugi told her.  
  
"...No I wasn't...." Tea told him picking up a cup of tea.  
  
"Well it's good to see you all up. Well Game Time, I would say," Yugioh told them strolling in.  
  
"What game are we playing?" Yugi asked as they walked into a huge ballroom  
  
"The food game."  
  
"The what game?" Tea asked spitting her tea out.  
  
"The food game. Here's how you play-" they played the game for about a half an hour before-  
  
"Gee, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning," Yugi told them. As soon as Yugi was out of site Yugioh's face went from smiling to a grin of pure evil.  
  
"Well, now the real games begin. This time, we'll play. But the prize will be for Yugi."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You heard me. Now I call on TFhXFYXgfhjXFgt XHXTUXgHZTUYXS!" yugi called as a blinding white light shot through the air. When the air cleared all that was left was the king of games and a faint traces of Tea's screams in the air.  
  
"Hehehe. Stupid women."  
  
Yugi: you're so evil. I like it!  
  
Yugioh: You and me can be evil in the back room ^_^  
  
Me: 0.o   
  
sorry about it being short. I am having writer's block. Ideas are welcome ^_^ 


	3. the next morning

HEY, HEY,HEY! AH, the wonderful world of SUGAR! Anyway, sorry about short chapters, dumb jokes, and dumb disclaimers. By the way, I don't own yugioh or its characters. And would you believe me when I say I didn't put dividers in my first chapter? I didn't. Really. Truly. Also this is dedicated to all that reviewed with ideas. And tell me if anything is spelled wrong (names).  
  
Part 3  
  
The morning was lively. Yugi awoke to the smell of various foods, all of which must have been wonderful. He leapt up from his bed, and ran after the smell. Seated at the table were Tea and Yugioh. They were eating over tea, not even touching the foods lay out over the table.  
  
"Morning! We've been waiting forever for you!" Yugioh told him as Tea nodded her agreement.  
  
"Morning," he replied, bowing.  
  
"SO, IhaveagreatideawhichIhavedonesonowIhaveputaplanintomotionwhichmeansthatImust usemyIdealtogettheobjectivewhichmeanIhavetoaskTeatoleaveusforthreedayswhichI wasdiscussingwithTEAandshehasagreed!" Yugioh told him as Tea nodded.  
  
"Well, that's great although I kinda wish I heard you," Yugi told him. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Fine. So do you agree to what I am doing?" Yugioh asked pulling the millennium puzzle from his pocket.  
  
"Even though I didn't hear even less than half of what you said, sure. I trust you," Yugi replied.  
  
"Great. Here, I got you something," Yugioh replied grinning happily as he put the necklace around Yugi's neck.  
  
"Wow. Thank you," Yugi told him fingering the chain.  
  
"So anyway, why don't we go-"  
  
Tea felt like she was floating. She didn't want to open her eyes. Heaven was before her and she stretched out her arms welcoming it. Until she heard a voice. Two voices. No, three. One was Yugi's voice and the others belonged to Kiaba and Yugioh. What was he doing with- oh. I can't leave him in the hands of such monsters. As she thought this, her body shifted so her back faced heaven and she pushed out of there. A few minutes later, back in Egypt, a hand shot out of the dirt.  
  
Kaiba wasn't in the mode for pleasing people. Being told out by the king of games in front of HIS servants wasn't the best beginning to any day, but he had to go. When he arrived, he was surprised to see, what was his name, Yugi, and Yugioh sitting together, eating lunch.  
  
Yugioh looked up, saw him, grinned, most likely thinking how fun it was going to be to embarrass him in front of his new boy toy.  
  
"Oh, Kaiba you're just in time! Yugi, you've heard of the third right?" he asked smugly.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," Yugi told Kaiba holding out his hand. Kaiba took it, holding on a little too long for Yugioh's comfort.  
  
"So, what are you doing here Kaiba?" asked Yugioh, suddenly irritated.  
  
"You called me, remember, your highness?" Kaiba responded, not liking the thought of being forgotten.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Um, why don't you go wait in one of the waiting rooms. I'll be there in a sec," He told Kaiba not even looking at him.  
  
Kaiba looked back to see Yugioh plant a kiss on Yugi. He sneered at the sight. One day Yugioh, you will suffer like I suffer everyday.  
  
Yugioh got up, before an idea sprang to his head. He leaned down and kissed Yugi full on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Go out and have some fun," he told him as he walked away. Looking back he saw Yugi touch his lips and a small smile appear. In that one instant, Yugioh was happier than he had ever been in his entire life.  
  
Done. IDEA"S are still welcome. 


	4. And back to the start

Well, once again, stupid disclaimers have to be told. Don't own Yugioh, or its people and not making any money don't sue and if you want a better disclaimer go to other chapters. NOW ON TO THE STORY. Oh yeah, it's gonna be short.  
  
Kaiba sat waiting. Slightly turning his head he looked out the window to see just an iced of wonderland. The room was suddenly colder and felt worse then a blizzard. Turning his head to the closet, a voice spoke from the dark mist.  
  
"Kaiba, do you really want to beat Yugioh?" it asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then I have a matter I wish to discuss," Joey told him stepping out of the closet.  
  
Yugioh (he was on his way to Kaiba) suddenly felt a rush of Magic. It was commonly known that only magics of the greater kind could be felt. Yugioh grinned. Who ever was doing magic was not going to have a good day.  
  
Yugi was waiting silently for Yugioh to return. If anyone had looked, they would have seen a weird glow from his millennium puzzle. They also would have seen a pair of eyes watching him.  
  
The door creaked open to reveal Tea, covered with dirt and her hair over her face. She stood there a moment and watched Yugi's back.  
  
"Yugi?" she called.  
  
"Hmm? TEA!!! God, I haven't seen you since, well, wait. It was this morning!" Yugi giggled as if this were the funniest thing ever.  
  
"…….." Tea stared. "Yugi are you drunk?"  
  
"No, but I did drink a lot of that orange juice. Yugioh left and I had one and at first it kinda tasted weird but it got better."  
  
"I think you drank one of those fruit alcohol drinks Yugi."  
  
"REALLLYY!?! I never had one of those before," he said thoughtfully.  
  
"…"Tea stared. "It's like your high on sugar. Except worse."  
  
"REALLY?!?! I won't know."  
  
"Moving on, Yugi we have to get out of here!"  
  
"Why? I want to stay with the cutie pie Yugioh! HE KISSED ME! ME!!!!"  
  
"…" Tea stared. "Oh."  
  
"Yeah, so we really can't go now! We're getting married you know."  
  
"I swear if I get out of here I won't give him anymore candy, my fair goddess, my lady. No sweets, anything!"  
  
Yugioh silently had been standing outside the door the whole time. He smiled when he heard Yugi, but when he heard Tea's voice, he felt a dread fill him up. It started ant the bottom of his toes, slowly crawling up him till it reached the tip of his head and he could only think of one thing.  
  
"They're trying to take him from me."  
  
Okaayy. I'm not happy with this chapter but it got me to were I wanted the story to be. Can anyone picture Yugi saying Cutie pie? Also, not chapter I'm changing to the other names(I think Japanese?) and thanks to a review which supplied them(I didn't know the;.;) 


	5. Something is Lost

I don't own Yugioh. Also to Good Looking Yami, Yugioh isn't his name, it's his tittle. I thought I had already told people but I guess I didn't( yami: yep shes an air head) and you'll see why I didn't go by Yami till now. Right now he's going by his tittle. Yes his name is Yami. Thank You For Telling me. Better disclaimers on other chapters. P.S. switching names now ^_- WAIT! How do you spell the real names again? -_- I should go online when I write these.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Yugioh wasn't just standing there. He was wondering how Tea got out. Yet there she was, looking dead as a door- Wait! That was it. She was a Zombie. Great. Only two people in this house had magic, Joey, better known as and Kaiba. Joey he could trust so it must have been Kaiba. Not that it would matter. This whole situation was so down right dumb he couldn't believe it.  
  
How'd I get myself into this? No matter, he would just have to relocate. The kings palace. I was going there anyway. I had royalty to kill. But first things first. Old business before new business as they say. So, how to get Yugi here from there, without the zombies and other dumb creatures that (unfortunately) lived in my house. Wait! Hadn't I given him the half of the millennium puzzle? Yes he had. Well that made things easier. Okay Zombie issue. Lets think for a sec. The trapping spell! Oh, perfect. What to do about Kaiba? I'll have to go check on him now. I won't let him know I know. Well, now things are finally going my way. Not that they weren't before.  
  
~~~  
  
Tea sat with Yugi chatting about nothing waiting for him to return. She started thinking back a couple weeks, back when she was on a simple vacation and not dead. Mostly her lessons in history and lines to the throne.  
  
How does it go again? Pharaoh, Yugioh, um, what does Kaiba do again? I can't remember. It's doubtful I ever will. It's one of the effects of being dead, I guess. Maybe it's because my brain's decaying. Ewwwwww! I didn't need to think THAT! Even though it's most likely true. Man, if I'm going to bring down Yugioh then I'll have to fight Pharaoh Too! I think I'm going to need some help on this one.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Kaiba looked at Joey. Narrowing his eyes, he stalked over to the slave and stood next to him. Well, towered over him. Weirdly enough, it seemed that Kaiba was actually much taller then the slave.  
  
"Why do you want to betray your master? For all I know this could be a trap," he drawled at Joey.  
  
"I have personal issues with Pharaoh and Yugioh. This isn't a trap. I know you have the only monsters capable of winning against Yugioh. If you are in, tell me now, because I haven't much time. In a few seconds Yugioh will now that someone has used forbidden magi in his home and I won't get the blame," Joey told him.  
  
"You….set me up. Even if I say yes to your offer, I still get in trouble," Kaiba responded.  
  
"No. If you agree, I will take you to Yugioh's newest slave's room. Hasn't been broken in yet and he's Yugioh's favorite, so his room is elaborately decorated," Joey told him.  
  
"Okay, I except," Kaiba told him quickly.  
  
"Good," Joey told him. Just as Kaiba disappeared, Yugioh burst into the room.  
  
~~~  
  
As Kaiba appeared, the first thing he saw was a frozen zombie girl and a passed out boy. He circled around them both twice before stopping at the girl.  
  
"A binding spell. Yugioh was here," Kaiba remarked to himself. Joey appeared next to him a second later.  
  
"We have to leave! Yugioh, somehow knows someone was in here with his slave," Joey remarked.  
  
"Okay. Just let me get the slave," Kaiba remarked. Joey frowned, but waited till he came over and they disappeared.  
  
  
  
Far of in Yugioh's home two cries of sorrow, pain, and hurt rang out.  
  
Sorry it took so long, family member died. So anyway, review because I'm started to think this story really needs to be fixed up. Review for more chapters. REVIEW FOR YOUR COUNTRIES SACK, IF NOT FOR ME!!!!  
  
YAMI: I'm worried about her 


	6. Proluge for Future Chapters

Yami: DO you really live in different Countries?  
  
…….YES! OF course I do! I never write typos. Right Yugi?  
  
Yugi:……. I'm not part of this……  
  
OH BAKURA IS HERE!  
  
Yami: Is that suppose to be a good thing  
  
Yugi:……  
  
FYI, if my Chapters are going to be longer, I kinda need the other names of Tea(oh like that's so hard, but) Joey, Tristen and Bakura's other names would really help.  
  
Okay don't own Yugioh or characters.  
  
ONE MORE THING! THIS STORY JUMPS to different times FOR A REASON!  
  
Part Six (Kinda of a Proluge for future chapters)  
  
"Yami, you don't have to continue if you don't want to. We can finish later," Yugi told Yami, smiling down at him.  
  
"Okay," Yami said stiffly.  
  
"I you know, They kinda remind me of our group you know?" Yugi said.  
  
"Yugioh reminds me of you, Tea reminds me of-" Yugi began.  
  
"You know it's 1:00 you should get to bed."  
  
"Okay, Yami!" Yugi ran upstairs. Yami stared mournfully after him.  
  
"Oh, Yugi why did you have to die? You left me for so long. Why are you here? Why did you come back?" he whispered after him.  
  
"You know why," a voice whispered.  
  
"Bakura. Why have you come?"  
  
"Something has happened. Come here fast."  
  
Yami: That was SO short it was embarrassing.  
  
Yugi: You know your pretty short too you know.  
  
Yami: who are you to be calling anyone short?  
  
REVIEW PLEASE 


	7. Which holds a very strange Bakura and th...

"SO YAMI, what ever happened to Yugioh and the Yugi?" Yugi asked. "Well, Yugioh spent the rest of his life looking. He never found him, and no one is quite sure what happened to Yugi. Sad isn't it?" Yami asked turning around. "Where you alive when this happened?" "..." "Yami?" "No. I was a few generations later. Shouldn't you be doing you work?" ".." "Yugi." "DAMN YOU!" "That's better. You need to be smarter. It helps when dueling." "Is that all you think about?" "Of course. What else is there to think about?" "." "See? You don't know either. I'm going to out okay?" Yami said turning to get his coat. "Where? I don't want my body to end up in a ditch." "I'm going to check out the competition." "." "I'll be back for dinner," Yami replied as he walked out the door, reconizing the look on Yugi's face. Yeah, right. And Joey's passing math class. Yugi thought as his side slowly faded away into nothing.  
  
*** Yami walked in the park. He sat down on a bench and waited. He didn't have to wait long as five seconds later Bakura appeared. A rudely pushed Yami off the bench. "BAKURA!" Yami yelled jumping up. "IT'S MY BE-" Bakura yelled before suddenly getting himself under control. "Sorry. He's getting hungry. " "Bakura. Earlier you said,' Something has happened. Come here fast. By the way, you do know that there is some thing wrong with the setance come here fast right?" "NO, there isn't. And yes something terrible has happened." "Yes, there is. What has happened. "No, there isn't. A gate has been opened." "YES, there is. What kind of idiot would open a gate?" "NO , THERE ISN'T! It appears Kaiba's past memory was sparked and..well.he tried to revive it, only reviving a part of it." "What part?" "Hah! I win." "NOOOOOO! What part?" "Err, everything to the kidnapping. You know, aren't we a bit old to be playing such childish games?" "You're only saying that because you won and don't want a rematch." "No, Yami, I think something's trying to draw us back." "NO. You don't think..Kaiba, if I end up missing dinner to close your stupid gate you will regret me ever meeting you." "Boy, you really like eating don't you." "Shut up. Where is the gate? We're doing the tonight." "WE? I didn't agree to anything!" "Are you sure you want to protest?" the grin on Yami's face would have frozen hell. "You know, closing a gate right before dinner sounds great. Let's do it!" "I knew you'd see things my way."  
  
A/N sry for being SO slow and writing so small, but I just was writing other stories. 


End file.
